I Never Needed Anybody Like This Before
by Turquoise September
Summary: Set two months after the events of Chosen, Buffy and Dawn get an unexpected visitor when Faith starts living with the Summers girls. Mostly ignores season eight onwards with only a few minor references in the first chapter. Rated M for language starting from chapter three and sex scenes starting in chapter five.
1. Chapter 1

_It had been two months since the battle against The First's army of Turok-Han, resulting in the destruction of the Hellmouth, Sunnydale and the death of Spike, Anya and a few of the newly awakened Slayers. The Scoobies had all gone their own separate ways since then; Xander was now living in Glasgow, slowly recovering from Anya's death. Willow and Kennedy had moved to Rio de Janeiro to continue their relationship and find more Slayers while Giles was living in Bath, enjoying his free time. Andrew was living in Rome, trying to redeem himself after killing Jonathan and Robin was busy in Cleveland, ready for an uprising from the Hellmouth residing there._

 _Buffy and Dawn however hadn't moved as far as their other friends, deciding to live in San Francisco while Buffy was enjoying being free for the first time in what seemed like forever. They still kept in contact with the others, finding out how everyone was doing but more often than not it would just be the two of them relaxing and spending time together in their apartment._

Coming back from a shopping trip in which Buffy felt obligated to buy Dawn as many shoes as their father used to, Buffy flopped onto the couch while her younger sister ran to her room and tried on her shoes. Grabbing the remote, Buffy switched the TV on which was showing an episode of the Looney Tunes. Not caring what was on, Buffy placed the remote next to her, took her shoes off and laid back on the couch.

"Hey Buffy!" Dawn called out from her room. It wasn't a big apartment, it only had four rooms; two bedrooms, a living room/kitchen and a bathroom. Still it was big enough for the sisters… even if they'd get into arguments about how long the other would be in the bathroom for.

"What is it Dawn?" Buffy replied, her eyes glued to the cartoon on the TV. "Do they not fit?"

"No it's not that." Dawn walked out of her room and into the living room, leaning against the doorframe, a beaming smile on her face. "They fit perfectly, thank you for buying them Buffy."

Buffy looked over at Dawn and smiled back. "Its fine, I'm enjoying going out and buying clothes and shoes again." She looked back at the TV. "I feel… like a proper girl again." She looked back at Dawn. "What's up?"

Dawn sat next to Buffy on the couch, grabbing the remote and changing it to a soap opera.

"Hey, I was watching that." Buffy protested.

"Oh please Buffy, how many times can you watch that poor coyote get blown up before it becomes old?" Dawn looked at Buffy.

Buffy looked blankly at her sister before raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me, who was the one who wanted to watch Animaniacs over and over again?" Dawn quietly sighed and looked back at the TV, prompting Buffy to cross her arms as she too looked at the TV. "So how come you called me anyway?"

Dawn put the remote next to her. "I was just wondering if you've heard from Faith since that day." She looked at her older sister, who's body had seemed to have gotten stiff upon hearing Faith's name. Knowing full well Buffy's reaction was her answer, Dawn looked back at the TV. "Oh I see… Do you think she we-"

"I don't know Dawn!" Buffy snapped causing Dawn to look at her. Quickly sighing and looking at her younger sister, Buffy spoke softer. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean snap I just…"

"Don't want to talk about her?" Dawn smiled slightly. "I get it, I really do."

Buffy and Faith had a really complicated relationship; at first they didn't get on but over time Buffy grew to respect and care for Faith… hell the word "love" was thrown around at that time but for Buffy that word was only associated with loving Faith like a sister. Eventually they had a massive falling out which ended up with the two Slayers fighting, resulting in Faith ending up in a coma. After Faith woke up she ended up switching bodies with Buffy, causing all sorts of trouble, sleeping with Buffy's boyfriend at the time before they reverted back to normal. Years later they patched things up when Faith came out of prison to help Buffy out against The First.

But still, even though they patched things up Buffy couldn't bring herself to forgive Faith completely. She used Buffy's body for sex that she didn't consent to for one thing… although Buffy was at least glad it was with Riley and not some random person from a club. Faith had also killed people but she was working to redeem herself, in the same way that Angel was. Although everything that happened to them, Buffy couldn't bring herself to hate Faith. In some way she was hoping Faith would turn up one day, or at least call her, they had a lot to talk about in the short two months they were apart but the thought of Faith turning up was one that both terrified and excited Buffy, for reasons she herself didn't quite understand.

"It's not that Dawn." Buffy brought her younger sister into her arm and looked at the TV again, stroking her sister's beautifully long brown hair. "I just don't know what I'd say to her if she should come in contact with me. Hell I don't even know where she is now."

"I thought her and Principal Wood were in Cleveland together?" Dawn rested her head on Buffy's shoulder. "Weren't they in a relationship?"

"I…" Buffy clammed up suddenly, she didn't understand why but the thought of Faith and Robin being with one another sickened her to her stomach. "I didn't know they were… but I suppose they work together." She forced herself to smile. "They're good for each other."

Dawn looked at Buffy, despite not being a magical being anymore Dawn could sense that Buffy was hiding something. However the brunette decided not to say anything, Buffy and Faith had something complicated after all, such a complicated relationship that not even Giles would dare ask about Faith in his phone calls with the Summers girls.

"Now come on…" Buffy started braiding Dawn's hair. "You watch this trash show while-"

"It's not trash!" Dawn interrupted.

"While I play with your hair all fiddly-like." Buffy carried on, a small smile on her face. "It's my turn to cook tonight, what would you like?"

"Pizza!" Dawn enthusiastically spoke.

Buffy laughed. "Alright, pizza it is."

-A Few Hours Later-

After having their pizzas – Buffy having cheese and Dawn having anchovy – Dawn went back into to her room to watch one of her new DVDs that she had bought that day, leaving Buffy to wash the plates.

As Buffy ran the hot water she stared at the sink, watching the soapy bubbles fill it up, grabbing a few of them in her hand and staring blankly at them in her hand. Her mind wandered as she started thinking of all her friends, how far away everyone was. She thought they would all be together forever after all they've been through, but everyone was off with their own lives now. She thought that her and Willow would remain close, after all they were going to grow old in an old people's home together, though that was going to be difficult what with Kennedy attached to the redhead's hip.

She thought about how poor Xander not only lost the love of his life but also his eye due to the literal hand of Caleb. A small smile appeared on Buffy's face as she thought about how she avenged Xander, but even that wasn't enough to distract her from thinking of everyone. She had phoned Giles the other day but the timezones were not in their favour, there was never a good time for them and that upset Buffy.

And of course, her mind drifted to Spike. The once evil vampire who tried to kill her who ended up becoming a decent colleague before becoming a friend and then a lover, Buffy's relationship with Spike was about as complicated, if not more complicated the hers with Faith… there was her name again. The name of her Slayer partner for little under a year. She didn't want to think about Faith but no matter what else she thought it would come straight back to the woman she fought alongside with. How Faith would act around her, the things Faith would say, the way Faith made her feel… the times when her and Faith would get so close they were literal inches away from kissing each other, it was all rushing through her head and they wouldn't come out.

As Buffy continued to think about Faith she was brought out of her trance by a knock on the front door. Shaking her head and quickly turning off the tap so that the sink didn't overflow, Buffy called over her shoulder.

"Dawn could you get that?" Buffy said, no movement came from Dawn's room. "Dawn!" She called out again. "Dawn!" Sighing and grabbing a tea towel to wipe the bubbles off her hand, Buffy walked to the front door, putting the tea towel over her shoulder as she opened her door.

To her surprise stood an all too familiar figure, one which she never thought she'd see for a long time, if ever.

"Hey there B, long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2

_Two months after the battle against The First's army and the destruction of Sunnydale, Buffy and Dawn had settled down in San Francisco, leading a somewhat normal life. There wasn't really any complications and the Summers girls were more than happy for things to stay that way for as long as possible…_

… _that's when someone familiar knocked their door and walked back into their lives… for better or worse._

Buffy held the door open, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open as she looked at the figure standing in front of her. She took a moment to wrap around exactly what she was looking at… was it an illusion? Was it The First?! Because there was no way that Faith would be able to have found Buffy's new place let alone visit.

"Yo B, you there?" Faith asked as she clicked her fingers in front of Buffy's face. "I know it's been a while but is the creepy staring treatment really needed?"

Buffy shook her head. "Y-Yeah I'm here, ummm…" She looked at Faith who smiled back at her. She was the exact same as what Buffy remembered her; wearing the same denim jacket she wore during that fateful battle, blue jeans, brown boots and a black top. Buffy knew she was paying way too much attention to Faith's appearance but it was a shock to the blonde, the fact that she was actually standing there.

"You know it's pretty chilly out here, you mind…" Faith said, gesturing to Buffy's apartment with her eyes, causing Buffy to nod slowly, moving aside and letting her in. "Thanks B." Walking in Faith looked around. "So this is your new pad?" She looked at Buffy and smiled. "It's nice."

"Th-thanks…" Buffy replied. She was still finding it hard to believe that Faith was there and for the life of her she couldn't figure why she was _this_ nervous around her. Shaking her head and regaining her composure, she crossed her arms. "What are you doing here Faith? How did you even find me?"

"Giles." Faith said, putting her hands in her jean pockets.

"Giles?" Buffy asked. "You've been in contact?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, he-"

"Buffy?" Dawn said from her room, interrupting Faith. "Who is it?" Coming out of her room she saw Buffy's back facing her and Faith standing a little ways away from her sister, looking at her.

"Hey Dawn, how've you been?" Faith asked, a small smile on her face.

"Better." Dawn crossed her arms. "Why are you here?"

Faith laughed slightly. "I forgot how alike you two are." She smiled. "Like I was saying, I was staying with Giles these past two weeks, he was the one who told me where you lived. Oh which reminds me…" She pulled out $100 from her pocket and extended her arm out to Dawn. "He gave me this to give to you, something about buying yourself a book he told you about."

Dawn looked at Faith for a moment before grabbing the money off her. "I'll thank him myself."

"Dawn." Buffy said in a stern voice, looking at her sister. "That's enough, Faith's a guest so stop with the attitude alright?"

"Fine." Dawn looked at Buffy quickly before looking back at Faith. "It was good to see you again Faith."

"Thanks, was good to see you too." Faith replied with a smile on her face. Without another word, Dawn closed her bedroom door leaving the two Slayers out in the hallway. Looking at Buffy, Faith put her hand back in her pocket. "She's not forgiven me yet, huh?"

"Oh she has, that's how she shows it… by having attitude." Buffy smirked before uncrossing her arms. "Why don't you sit down? I'm sure you must have had a long journey."

"It was brutal!" Faith groaned as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "The seats were uncomfortable and there was some kid crying and kicking the back of my chair all the way from the airport." She sighed before looking up at Buffy. "How's things with you then B?"

Buffy continued to stand up, leaning against the doorframe. "I've been OK, enjoying life without having to worry about vampires, monsters, demons, evil snakes, mummy girls, werewolves, gods, Frankendemonyrobo things, Bringers, ubervamps and first evils." She smiled slightly. "A girl could get used to this kind of life."

Faith laughed. "I'm sure a girl could get used to it." She moved over on the couch, resting her elbow on the arm while her hand was on her cheek. "Good to know life is treating _you_ good."

Buffy looked at Faith, letting herself get distracted by the dark haired girl for the briefest of moments. "Why'd you say it like that?" She started walking over and sat on the couch next to Faith. "You say it like you're having a rough time."

"I am that's why B." Faith sighed. "Well I was anyway…" She looked away from the blonde. "You know me and Robin were dating after the battle? Well we've broken up already." She looked at Buffy and smiled, laughing slightly. "I sure know how to keep a guy interested, huh?"

"You broke up?" Buffy asked, while she looked concerned she was smiling deep down. "Is that why you went to Giles?"

Faith shook her head. "No, I was planning on going there anyway." She adjusted her sitting position, bringing her knees up onto the couch and resting her arm on the back while she looked at Buffy. "He wanted me for something and I needed him for something, Robin and I broke up because it wasn't right. It was just about the rough and tumble. You know what that's like right?"

Buffy slowly nodded. She did know what it was like to be with someone just for sex, after all for a long time that was exactly what Spike was to her, a release so she could feel a little better about herself. It didn't help in the long run but over time she found herself developing feelings for Spike. Of course these feelings were vanishing as he sacrificed himself to save the world.

"So how come he sent you here?" Buffy asked, wanting to change the subject before they delved too deep into it.

"Well he…" Faith sighed and looked away. "He said that the vamps and demons would only be away for so long, eventually they'd get powerful and come after us again." She looked at Buffy. "He figured we'd be better off working together again like we did in the golden years of slaying." She smirked. "You know, when it was cool and not everyone was doing it?"

Buffy laughed before bringing up her knees onto the couch. "Is that so?" She smiled slightly. "Giles did say they'd be back, I was hoping they wouldn't be back so soon." A thought occurred to Buffy, causing her smile to fade and looking confused. "Wait… where are you going to be staying then? Did he give you money for a place?"

"Uhhh… not really…" Faith sighed before smiling slightly. "Don't be mad B, but he said he'd ring you tomorrow to fully explain why so all I need is a pillow and a bl-"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Buffy raised her voice. "This isn't Giles' place, this is mine and Dawn's!" She sighed. "I'm sorry Faith but you can't stay here."

"Please B?" Faith moved closer to her. "At least for tonight, yeah? I've got no money for a hotel. Please B?"

Buffy paused for a moment, both to think of what was happening right then and how Faith was edging closer to her with every word that came out of her mouth. On one hand having Faith stay over would be a sure fire way to always be prepared for a vampire attack and patrolling would be easier, but on the other hand she was annoyed that Giles had invited Faith to stay at Buffy's place without asking, without even telling her that Faith would be coming there! But while these were running through her head she couldn't help but think of a good reason to let her stay but also to not let her stay… and that reason was simple… she was Faith. "The Bad Slayer" as she called herself not too long ago, staying under the same roof as Dawn was not something Buffy wanted to deal with. But at the same time, she didn't want to see Faith on the streets, it was all too confusing for her.

"B?" Faith said, putting her hand on Buffy's. "I'll be out of here first thing in the morning, I promise you, I just need somewhere for tonight. I'll find some way to get money tomorrow, use my body if need be."

Instantly Buffy's eyes widened. "NO!" She shouted before using her other hand not currently occupying Faith's and slapping the dark haired girl in the face. "Don't even think about doing that! You're staying here until you've got the money to get your own place."

Faith held her cheek however she was still smiling at the fact she'd be allowed to stay. "Thanks B!" Without warning Faith leaned forward and kissed Buffy on the cheek. "You won't regret this, I promise."

Buffy tried to hide her blush… Faith had just kissed her! She had her hand over Buffy's and just kissed her cheek! What was that even meant to mean? Sighing in her head, Buffy removed her hand away from Faith's and looked away, unable to hide the blush anymore.

"You hungry?" Buffy asked. "Dawn and I just ate but there's stuff in the fridge and freezer that you can have if you like?"

Faith smiled and moved away. "I'm starved!" She stood up and walked over to the fridge and started looking through it to find something to eat.

-One Hour Later-

Wanting to make herself useful straight away, Faith demanded that she washed the dishes. Knowing Faith's stubbornness would win, Buffy instantly gave up and allowed the dark haired Slayer to wash up. Draining out the now cold water and filling the sink back up, Faith put the plates and bowls into the sink, her back facing towards Buffy.

None of them said anything while Faith washed up, instead Buffy was watching the other Slayer like a hawk. Of course this was natural to Buffy; Faith was once the enemy and given that she was the Slayer, Buffy had to keep a close eye on the enemy, constantly watching them so they didn't perform a sneaky tactic or a way to escape her.

"Of course…" Buffy thought to herself. "That's what I'm doing right now. She hurt us before, I need to make sure she doesn't do that again."

Watching the dark haired Slayer wash up almost rhythmically, Buffy's gaze gradually got lower and lower, eventually reaching Faith's ass. Looking away quickly and blushing as if she had been caught, Buffy shook her head and looked at the TV which had been turned off when her and Dawn ate. Staring at the blank screen, Buffy's mind wandered back to what had happened earlier… when Faith leant in and kissed her.

It wasn't the first time that Faith had kissed Buffy, she once kissed her forehead after she fought Buffy. Buffy eventually returned the favour when she kissed Faith's forehead after being placed in a coma. The two had chemistry before Faith went evil and they had kissed each other's foreheads once in the past but it had never come anywhere as close as what it had just a while ago.

Buffy didn't quite understand what it all meant. Was Faith back to her old flirting ways? Was it her trying to bring things back to how they were before? Or did it mean more? Sighing to herself, Buffy looked back over at Faith who was still washing up. Wanting to know exactly what it meant, Buffy spoke.

"Faith." Buffy said.

"What's up B?" Faith replied, her back still turned.

"What you did back then…" Buffy started, looking back towards the blank screen of the TV. "Why did you do that?"

Faith laughed slightly. "Way to be vague there." She put a plate down on the side and turned around, looking at Buffy. "What did I do?"

"You know…" Buffy looked at her. "Kiss me. Why'd you do that?"

"Oh that?" Faith turned around and started washing up again. "Why not?"

Buffy looked at Faith for a moment and sighed, knowing full well it was just Faith being Faith. She was back to her old ways, that's all it was. While part of her was happy that Faith was comfortable enough to act like herself around Buffy again and also happy that Buffy would be comfortable in knowing they were close to getting on again, a part of the blonde Slayer was upset for reasons she didn't know.

"That's what I thought." Buffy replied, absent-mindedly sounding a tiny bit hurt which went unnoticed by Faith. Standing up, Buffy walked to the door leading into the hallway and looked back at Faith. "I'll go and get you a pillow and a blanket."

Faith silently replied by looking over her shoulder and smiling to Buffy before going back to looking at the washing up.

Buffy walked into her room and opened the storage underneath her bed. She had a few pillows and blankets there in case any of her friends decided to come visit and stay over… though this was the first time she had been using them. Bringing a lone pillow out, started putting a cover over it as she thought to herself.

For some bizarre reason she couldn't help but think of Faith kissing her on the cheek. In any other circumstance it wouldn't have meant much. If Willow did that it would've been fine, it would've been fine with Giles, it would've been fine with Xander, but why was she thinking about Faith doing it she wondered to herself. Was it because they weren't that close? Was it because it was a sign that they'd get closer? Yet again, Buffy sighed, knowing that in the grand scheme of things it meant nothing, it was Faith being her usual self, doing something that she shouldn't be and making Buffy awkward in the process.

Finishing putting the pillow in the cover, Buffy grabbed a blanket and the pillow and walked out of her room back into the living room. She saw that Faith had finished with the washing up and was sitting on the couch.

"Thank you Faith." Buffy smiled. "For doing the washing up."

Faith looked at Buffy. "Don't worry about it, I'm happy to help." She smiled before looking at the pillow and blanket, raising an eyebrow as she looked back at the blonde.

Buffy laughed slightly. "I know, Giles had to use these before." She placed the pillow on the couch. "They're so cute you could die."

Faith shrugged and laughed slightly. "Well here's hoping that doesn't happen." She grabbed the pillow and put it on the opposite side. "Would you mind if I clocked out now? Long day travelling an' all."

Buffy smiled slightly. "Yeah that's fine, I was thinking of turning in for the night too." She handed Faith the blanket. "We can find you a job or something tomorrow."

Faith stood up and grabbed the blanket. "You mean another job?"

Buffy looked away. "Yeah…" She looked back at Faith. "But at least all the others are Slayers now, not as bad for us."

"I suppose you're right." Faith said as she placed the blanket on the couch before looking at Buffy. "I'll see you in the morning then B." She smiled.

"OK then." Buffy smiled back. "Goodnight Faith."

Buffy stood there for a moment or two, not knowing if she was going to give her a handshake, a hug or something else. Deciding on neither, Buffy smiled back once again and headed into her bedroom as Faith laid down on the couch.

Taking her clothes off, Buffy stood in her underwear and looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at herself for a moment, wondering if she was dreaming or if Faith was really there. Pinching her arm, she realised that she wasn't dreaming, it was real… Faith was in her and Dawn's apartment and for the foreseeable future, was staying there.

Taking her underwear off, Buffy put on her pyjamas before a thought occurred to her. Faith hadn't brought anything; no change of clothes, no bag, nothing. Without Buffy, Faith was homeless and didn't have any personal belongings apart the clothes she wore when she arrived. Deciding she wanted to help Faith as much as she could, Buffy nodded to herself as she made her mind up to take Faith shopping tomorrow.

As Buffy hopped under the covers and snuggled herself in, Buffy looked towards her bedroom door, knowing Faith was on the other side, sleeping on their couch. Buffy knew she had room in her bed, it was a double bed after all and was a lot comfier than the couch. Debating with herself about whether to ask Faith to come and share the bed with her, Buffy unknowingly blushed before turning over and closing her eyes.

It had been a whirlwind day, starting off with a simple shopping trip with her little sister and ending with her rival Slayer staying. Buffy started drifting off quickly, the day being very tiring for her and as she headed off to sleep there was one thing that was on her mind.

That kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_After living in San Francisco for two months, Buffy and Dawn got a surprise when Faith suddenly showed up on their doorstep with no money, no bags, no suitcase and no place to stay. Being the good natured person she is, Buffy offered her place for Faith to stay while she looked to get some money for a place of her own._

 _However when Buffy let Faith stay she was caught off-guard by a kiss on the cheek from the dark haired Slayer, a kiss which, for some reason or another, she couldn't get out of her head._

It was the day after Faith had arrived at the Summers girls apartment, Buffy woke up and after a few moments to wake up properly she walked to her window and looked outside. The sun was shining and not a single cloud was in the lush blue sky. There was no sound apart from the quiet chirping from the birds. Today was going to be a lovely day Buffy thought… until…

"Buffy!" Dawn called out, her voice echoing through the house.

Buffy sighed and looked at the clock on her bedside table. Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, Buffy replied. "What is it Dawn? What's got you so bothered at quarter past nine?"

Dawn rushed into Buffy's room, an annoyed expression on her face. "What's Faith doing on our couch?!"

"Sleeping?" Buffy smirked slightly. "Well she probably was till just."

Dawn crossed her arms. "You know what I meant!" She sighed. "So what, have you forgiven her or something?"

Buffy walked over to Dawn and stroked her hair. "Of course I've not forgiven her Dawn, she did so much to all of us that I can't just forgive her at the drop of her black hat."

"Black hat?" Dawn questioned.

"Never mind." Buffy smiled at her sister. "She won't be here too long don't worry, we're going to find her a job today. Once she has the money to move out she will be."

"What?!" Dawn moved back slightly. "She's going to be sticking around? But… why?"

Buffy moved over to her wardrobe. "Dawn… we knew things weren't going to be staying like this forever, the forces of evil don't choose when to attack." She opened her drawer and paused. "No, they probably do choose. Why can't they choose sometime later? I'd like some more me time." She looked over at Dawn who had an upset look on her face. "It'll be fine Dawn, don't worry. Giles said it would be better this way."

"Yeah well… Giles doesn't have to deal with her." Dawn said in an irritated voice before looking towards the living room, looking at Faith who waved back to her. Rolling her eyes, Dawn looked back at Buffy. "Whatever, just make sure she doesn't hurt you. She'd have to deal with me then."

Buffy smiled. "Duly noted, I'm sure that'll stop her." She looked back at her wardrobe drawer. "Now go on, let me get changed."

As Dawn walked out of her sister's bedroom the phone rang. Walking over to get it, Dawn picked up the phone and started talking as Buffy got changed. Buffy could tell from Dawn's tone of voice that it was Giles on the other end… that and the fact she shouted his name with glee.

Getting dressed, Buffy quickly walked into the living room where Faith was sitting on the couch, the pillow and blanket on the arm of the chair, the blanket all neatly folded up.

"Morning B." Faith smiled at the blonde. "Have a good sleep?"

Buffy smiled back. "Yeah, had quite the nice dream… then the cheese man appeared again and it brought back bad memories."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Cheese man?"

"Long story." Buffy replied with a slight sigh. "How was your sleep?"

"Five by five." Faith stretched her arms above her head as she said her catchphrase, a phrase Buffy hadn't heard in a long time which inadvertently made Buffy smile. "Dawn's in her room on the phone talking to Giles by the way."

"Yeah I heard." Buffy walked over to the kitchen area. "Fancy breakfast? We've got a long day of job hunting after all."

Faith moved her arms behind her head and leaned back, laughing slightly. "Well there's something I never thought I'd hear."

"Which part; the breakfast or job hunting?" Buffy said with a grin.

"You know which." Faith looked towards Buffy, a grin on her face as well. "I'll just have some toast. You know me, survived a long time on the bare minimum."

Buffy grabbed two pieces of bread and placed them in the toaster before getting out a bowl and a box of cereal. "So is there anything you fancy doing?"

Faith smirked. "You mean apart from you?"

Buffy rolled her eyes as she poured the cereal into her bowl, unknowing to her she also blushed. "Job wise I mean."

Faith shrugged. "Hey it doesn't bother me, as long as it pays I say." She thought for a moment. "Maybe a club or something, serving behind the bar."

Buffy put the box of cereal to one side and grabbed some milk from the fridge. "Do you know how to mix cocktails and serve and all that stuff?"

"No…" Faith smiled. "But I've got experience drinking the stuff so I should be good."

Buffy giggled as she rolled her eyes. She had forgotten how Faith's odd humour had the power to make her laugh. Faith's dark humour also reminded her of Spike, which made her both smile and upset on the inside, knowing she would never get to see the English vampire ever again.

As Buffy went to pour the milk in her bowl, Dawn walked into the living room, the phone in her hand.

"Hey Buffy." Dawn said as she held the phone up. "Giles wants to talk to you."

Buffy looked at Dawn, staring at her for a moment. She had spoken to Giles fairly recently but this time felt like it would be different. There were things she wanted to say to him, too many things as a matter of fact.

"Alright then." Buffy put the milk carton down and walked over to Dawn, grabbing the phone from her before looking at Faith. "Mind if you do your own toast? Might be a while is all."

"Sure thing." Faith replied as she stood up and looked at Dawn. "Will give us a chance to catch up."

Buffy walked out the living room and into her bedroom, not bothering to wait for Dawn's sarcastic reply to Faith. Sitting on her bed, Buffy raised the phone up to her ear.

"Hi." Buffy said.

"Hello Buffy." Giles replied. "I didn't wake you up, did I? I know it's early over there."

"No, I was already awake when you called." Buffy smiled. "The joys of having a younger sister, you don't need an alarm clock."

Giles laughed slightly. "Yes, quite." He paused. "She seemed quite… uhhh… annoyed on the phone."

"No doubt by the present you sent us." Buffy replied with a slightly annoyed tone of voice. "Giles what were you thinking sending her here without telling me?"

"I'm sorry Buffy but I knew you'd refuse if I suggested it." Giles said.

"If you knew I'd refuse why did you do it?" Buffy asked, her voice getting slightly more annoyed. "Giles you know how I feel about her." Buffy paused for the briefest of moments. In what was probably only two seconds a million things rushed through Buffy's mind. Did even _she_ know how she felt about Faith? Suddenly the image of Faith kissing her last night came back to her. Shaking her head, she continued. "I don't want her staying under the same roof as Dawn."

Giles didn't say anything for a moment. "Staying under the same roof? Buffy what… what are you talking about?"

"She showed up and said she had no place to stay so I offered for her to stay here till she could afford to move somewhere else." Buffy replied, though Giles couldn't see it she had an unsure look on her face.

"But that shouldn't be right…" Giles sounded confused. "I gave her the address for a place I rented out for her. I gave her $100 for her to buy food."

Buffy didn't say anything for a moment before replying in an incredibly irritated voice. "Right. I have to go now Giles."

"But Buffy I need to tell you something else-" Giles spoke.

"I'll give the phone back to Dawn." Buffy interrupted him before standing up, heading out her room and into the living room where Faith was by the toaster applying jam to her pieces while Dawn was sitting on the one person armchair changing channels with the remote in her hand. Buffy once again spoke in an irritated voice. "Dawn, Giles wants to talk to you again." Without letting her sister speak, Buffy handed the phone back to Dawn and glared in Faith's direction. "Could you speak to him in your room? And don't come out until I say so."

Dawn looked at Buffy for a moment before looking at Faith, looking between the two Slayers as they too also looked at each other. Turning the TV off, Dawn stood up with the phone in her hand and headed into her room, knowing full well that the Slayers were going to get into an argument.

"What's wrong B?" Faith asked, a small smile on her face. "What did he say?"

"Don't you dare speak." Buffy snapped. "Why didn't you tell me Giles rented you a place? Why didn't you tell me Giles gave you $100 for yourself? Why did you give the money to Dawn?" She took a few steps towards Faith. "Answer me Faith."

Faith stopped applying the jam to her toast and leaned both arms on the worktop. "In case you've not noticed it about yourself B, you're not the most accepting of past mistakes people have made unless it's Angel." She walked around the worktop, standing a few feet away from Buffy. "Neither you or Dawn are, I just gave her the money as a peace offering."

"You can't do that Faith!" Buffy raised her voice. "You can't give people money and expecting them to forget about all the shit you put them through!"

Faith looked away from the blonde. "Sorry, just figured she needed it more than me."

"Well she doesn't!" Buffy crossed her arms. "He rented you a place, what happened to it? Why did you come here instead?"

"I wanted to see you two, that's all." Faith looked back at Buffy. "I just made up a little lie so I could spend more time with you, is that so bad?"

Buffy was silent for a moment, in this single moment she didn't know how to respond to Faith. She was touched that Faith wanted to spend time with her but at the same time…

"No it's not bad Faith." Buffy's tone of voice got a bit softer. "But if you wanted to spend time with me you could've just come around today. You didn't have to come here and lie to me!"

"Oh yeah that's right, because you would've accepted it just like that would you?" Faith raised her voice slightly.

Buffy looked at her for a moment. "Yes I would have."

"Bullshit!" Faith took her hands out her pockets. "You and I both know you would've slammed the door in my face had I come round today. Lying about not having anywhere was the only way to get to talk to you for more than ten seconds."

"You don't know that Faith." Buffy responded. "And anyway, Giles would've phoned and explained everything so by the time you'd come over I'd know exactly what was going on." She frowned. "Why didn't you think of that?"

"Because if I did that then I wouldn't have been able to give Dawn that money." Faith replied.

"If you wanted to give her money why didn't you just wait till you had a job?" Buffy asked. "At least then you'd have enough for food. I mean what happens if you can't get a job for a few weeks? What are you going to do for food and clothes?"

Faith shrugged. "Well that's why I decided to come here instead. At least if I didn't get a job quick enough I'd have somewhere to stay or would you rather me live on my own with no way to pay the rent, get thrown out onto the streets? Because I know you B, despite how much you hate me you wouldn't let me live on the street and we'd be in this position anyway."

Buffy's frowned, realising more and more why she disliked Faith. She knew how to push all of Buffy's buttons, knowing how to play her like a fool. Buffy had got the best of her once with the help of Angel but since then it seemed like Faith had the upper hand, maybe she wasn't ever going to be able to beat Faith in a battle of wits or manipulation. Faith was more street smart in that regards but battle wise Buffy came out on top.

Still, despite how annoyed Buffy was at Faith lying to her, she could see her point of view. There was no guarantee that Faith would get a job so soon and if she didn't get a job she wouldn't be able to pay rent, which would lead her to getting kicked out and living on the streets… which the pair of them knew Buffy would not allow to happen so the blonde would invite Faith into her apartment. She had been played. Hell, Faith had even suggested to become a prostitute in order to pay, knowing that Buffy would never allow that. Everything that Faith said and did the previous night was all to manipulate Buffy. Getting angrier as she came to that realisation, Buffy turned her back towards Faith.

"Get out of my sight Faith." Buffy said with an emotionless voice. "I'll let you stay here but I don't want to see you right now."

Faith looked at Buffy for a moment, a sad look in her eye before she frowned and grabbed Buffy's shoulder, turning the blonde Slayer around to face her.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare try and blame all this on me!" Faith snapped. "You think I like having to do this?! Sharing a place with you pair when I know full well you hate me?!" She crossed her arms. "I bet you're loving the fact that I need to scrounge for a job just so I can afford a shitty little place! I don't think you understand how hard it is to live in your shadow all the fucking time!"

Buffy looked at Faith, noticing both the anger and overwhelming sadness in the other Slayer's eyes. Buffy had never considered herself lucky, she was a Slayer after all, destined to fight off the evils of the world, but in comparison to Faith she had things good.

But even still… she was angry. Faith had played her like a fool and she wasn't going to forgive her at this point. Swatting Faith's hand away, Buffy walked to the kitchen area.

"You're right Faith… I don't understand what it's like." Buffy said with her emotionless voice. "But that doesn't mean you can use me, manipulate me to do what you want." She looked at Faith. "So I'll say it again, get out of my sight."

"Don't you dare ignore me!" Faith shouted, her young rebellious self coming out after all these years, the anger and sadness in her voice echoing through the room. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"Well I'm done with you!" Buffy shouted before sighing, looking at her bowl of cereal and spoke in a calmer tone. "I'll speak to you tonight, I need to calm down before I can look at you again."

Faith looked at Buffy for a moment. "Well I want to speak now, so-"

"Faith please." Buffy interrupted. "I don't want to fight you. We're meant to be working side by side again, I don't want another falling out. I plan on keeping you around as my partner for longer this time, so let's avoid arguing."

Not knowing what to say, Faith stared at Buffy speechless, something which she rarely got like. Buffy always knew Faith as the person who always had the last word, arguments would end with her but this time… this time was different. While she was incredibly angry at Faith, Buffy knew that neither of them were in the right frame of mind to sort things out. They had a long and complicated past, it was not something that was going to be solved any time soon.

Grabbing the milk carton, Buffy poured the milk into her bowl as Faith continued to stand there speechless. Eventually Faith spoke.

"Right… well I'll see you tonight then B." Faith said, her angry voice from just before had now turned into a melancholic one.

Buffy didn't respond and Faith left, grabbing her denim jacket from the couch and walked out of the living room. With Faith's back turned towards her, Buffy looked up at the other Slayer and sighed to herself. Part of her wanted to go after Faith, to make sure she was OK with walking around and finding places on her own, but the other part of her wanted nothing to do with Faith. She had used her… again.

As Faith opened the door Buffy slammed the milk carton down. "Faith, wait!" Buffy called out, causing Faith the walk back in. "I'll come with you, you need to know where to go and you'll need some new clothes." Buffy looked at her bowl. "So let's eat this breakfast and head out."

Faith looked at Buffy for a moment before putting her hands in her pockets. "What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"It hasn't changed." Buffy looked up at Faith. "I just don't want to let you out of my sight. For all I know you could be planning some way to manipulate me again while you're out, I'm not going to give you the chance to do that."

Faith smirked slightly. "And here I was thinking you just thought I was hot stuff."

"Just shut up and eat your toast Faith!" Buffy said as she took a spoon out of a drawer and put it in the bowl. "And wipe that smirk off your face, we're not on good terms right now."

"Right, whatever you say B." Faith shrugged.

As Buffy walked around to the couch to eat her cereal, Faith ate her toast while standing by the worktop. The two ate without saying anything to each other, not even looking at each other. When Buffy was finished she headed into Dawn's room – who was still on the phone to Giles – and got the $100 dollars.

It wasn't the best start of days, such a beautiful day starting with argument. As Buffy grabbed her own jacket she went into the living room and gestured for Faith to follow her. For the rest of the morning and afternoon the pair walked around the city, finding places which were hiring and applying for them. The two barely spoke to each other throughout the day, however strangely enough for Buffy it didn't feel like an awkward silence. She was still mad at Faith, hugely so, but walking around trying to help Faith find a job made her feel a tiny bit better.

The pair walked around all day, applying for over thirty places. As the sun started to set, the pair found an open-late coffee shop and, without saying anything, both agreed to go in a sit down for a drink. They needed to talk, they desperately needed to and the best place for them to do that was a public place. Buffy knew they needed to act like adults about it and come to some compromise, a mutual understanding. She was mad at Faith earlier that day but there was still something about the dark haired Slayer that Buffy just couldn't hate. It wasn't that they were close, hell they probably weren't even friends but there was something there. Something which made Buffy curious about Faith… and herself.

The pair ordered two cups of coffee and sat down by a nearby table. Sitting opposite each other the pair would occasionally glance at one another. After a few minutes, Buffy finally decided to break this ice.

"So Faith…" Buffy spoke. "Let's get everything out in the open, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**So I just wanted to update everyone since it's been 18 months since the last chapter, this story is still being worked on, however I re-read the previous 3 chapters and was sickened by how bad the writing was, so I decided that I would re-write the entire thing from the beginning. Because of that, this story will be deleted in a few days and redone, however the redone version will keep the same principal, as well as the same story - for the most part anyway.**

 **I was just going to delete this and re-write it without saying, that was until I noticed I had quite a few followers and I felt bad by not letting them know what is going on with this story. The redone version of this story will have the exact same name as well, so it won't be too big of a difference.**

 **That being said, if you don't feel like constantly checking the BuffyxFaith tags to see when I've deleted this and uploaded the new one then you can follow me and it should tell you when I've uploaded a new story.**

 **I'm sorry for the very long wait on this story, I hope to see you on the redone version. And thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this!**


End file.
